


Photograph

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Future Fic, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Photograph

Natsu smiled as he gently caressed the photos of his family. He looked at the photo longingly before he finally let go of it and made his way further into his home. His two children sat at the table eating their breakfast feet dangling from their chairs.

  
Gray was at the stove flipping pancakes when Natsu got there. Gray turned his head to look over his shoulder and he smiled at him. Natsu smiled back before sitting next to his kids. They both called it to him as he sat and he immediately began listening intently to their stories.

  
Gray smiled at the scene as he placed a plate for Natsu down on the counter. After unwrapping the apron from his waist he set his own plate down at the table. Before sitting down he turned his eyes to the lone picture frame by the hallway and smiled. There that line picture had the entire guild in it.

  
Natsu and Gray’s entire family was in that photo. Aside from the ones at this table of course. Gray turned his attention back to his crazy husband and their rascal kids as they went on another tale. He shook his head fondly at their antics.

  
Then he sat down and began to eat with his family.


End file.
